Lady Marmalade
by Hiashi
Summary: Boring car rides can be a, well, bore, but when Quatre happens to switch on a popular pop song, not even the pilots are safe from its catchy beats, and high-pitched singers. x_x (slightest, *slightest* hints of shounen-ai)


Untitled Normal Page

[Disclaimer: I do not own them, nor do I own 'Lady Marmalade', or its performers (nor would I want to own them. Ick. _).]  
  
  
Setting: All the boys are Preventers; not much more to it than that.  


Warnings: _Hinting _(doubt you can notice it) of shounen-ai. Besides that, it's fine.

Summary: Boring car rides can be a, well, bore, but when Quatre happens to switch on a popular pop song, not even the pilots are safe from its catchy beats, and high-pitched singers. x_x

I don't know where this came from. I don't even like the song, nor do I like the singers in it. It's just... catchy, I suppose. And when you're stuck indoors, not able to walk because of a twisted anklem catchy things can become.. this... Be afraid.

  
  
-

**'**_**Lady Marmalade **__**(spoof)**_**'**

by [][1]Hiashi

-

  


On their way to another boring Preventer meeting, Quatre, sitting in the front seat between Wufei, who's driving, and his clown-koi Trowa, begins to fiddle with the radio. You hear the normal fare of pop music blaring from so many stations it almost makes you want to pull over, and yet the blonde boy slows down when he hears one song. As if you can't guess what it is.... 'Lady Marmalade', from Moulin Rouge.  


[Quatre]

Ooh... I know this song. Do any of you--  
  
  
[Duo]  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sis--  
  
  
[Quatre]  
Er, Duo.. what exactly are you singing?  
  
  
[Duo]  
I... don't know, really.. It's just so...  
  
  
[Heero]  
...catchy..  
  
  
[Duo]  
My thoughts exactly, Hee-chan. ^^  
  
  
[Quatre]  
Oh, Trowa, please don't tell me you're catching it t--  
  
  
[Trowa]  
We met in our suits, down on the old Earthsphere,  
Strutting out stuff on the field,  
Q said, "Hello, my bro's,  
Wanna give teamwork a go?", oh  
  
  
[All except Quatre]  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)  
  
  
[Quatre]  
Oh my.... What have I...  
  
  
[All]  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)  
Gundam Pilot Bishounen. (ohh)  
  
  
aimez-vous mourir ce soir, mes amis? (oh oh)  
aimez-vous mourir ce soir. (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
  
  
[Duo]  
I stumbled in darkness while they locked me up,  
snapped those handcuffs right 'round my wrists.  
But no lil OZ cell  
Can hold the God of Hell, yeah..  
  
  
[All except Quatre]  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da yeah)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah yeah)  
  
  
[Quatre]  
.......This isn't right.  
  
  
[All minus Q]  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (yeah, yeah)  
Gundam Pilot Bishounen, uh.  
  
  
aimez-vous mourir ce soir, mes amis? (ce soir)  
aimez-vous mourir ce soir. (ooh)  
  
  
  
[Wufei]  
Yeah, yeah, aw,  
They come at me with their suits and their mobile dolls,  
Let 'em know we 'bout freedom, come out and we beat 'em.  
Little rebels from space, some mistake us for foes  
But we bust our asses, so we can save yours!  
Disagree, well sorry, we don't care  
but we'll keep on fightin' for ya, don't despair  
High-powered suits, startin' our own disputes,  
Five bad ass pilots who'll just aim and shoot.  
Hey pilots, go pilots.  
Catch that Leo, pilots.  
We drink what we want, who'll tell us no?  
Bullets by the round, shells hit the ground  
We're gonna getcha getcha ya ya (come on)  
Mocca chocolata..  
  
  
[Quatre]  
..What?  
  
  
[Wufei]  
Gundam Pilot Bishounen  
One more time, come on, y'all...  
  
  
[Quatre]  
You know, you guys are pretty good. Mind if I...?  
  
  
[All]  
Bishounen.. (ooh)  
Pilot Bishounen.. (ooh yeah)  
Bishounen.. (ohh)  
  
  
[Heero]  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hilt of my gun, feeling silky smooth,  
Color of my dear Duo's choice, alright  
Made that savage Relena queen  
Chase me til I screamed, yeah..  
  
  
No, no, nooo....  
  
  
[Quatre]  
I'm back with my sisters, all 29,  
Dreaming of days with my guy, (sigh; that's you, Trowa, hun!)  
But when I try to sleep, memories creep  
  
  
More, more, more  
  
  
[All]  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)  
Gundam Pilot Bishounen  
  
  
Aimez-vous mourir ce soir, mes amis? (par moi)  
Aimez-vous mourir ce soir. (c'mon, sing it!)  
Aimez-vous mourir ce soir, mes amis? (ce soir)  
Aimez-vous mourir ce soir. (ohh)  
  
  
Come on, uh  
  
  
  
[Duo and Wufei]  
Quatre (Blondie, oh)  
Trowa (bang bishounen, ya)  
Wufei (Hey, hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh)  
Heero (lethal over here..)  
Duo (Your Shinigami, baby)  
For the Colonies (Oh ooh, da dum da dum)  
Five bishies here...  
  
  
[All]  
Gundam Pilot Bishounen, ooh yes....  
  
  
[Sally]   
Er.... Should I ask?  
  
  
[Quatre]  
...W-why hello, Miss Sally. Are you a.. er.. Christina fan....?  
  
  
[All]  
....... x_x;;;  
  
  
  


Fin. Finally.

   [1]: mailto:rhapsody@end-war.com



End file.
